This invention relates generally to burners for use in kilns, and more particularly concerns a combination burner operable with selected solid, liquid and gaseous fuels and particularly useful in rotary cement kilns.
Prior combination fuel burners have employed fluid delivery nozzles or outlets within solid fuel burners, primarily to produce heat. Such burners do not always assure complete combustion of the fuel when used within cement kilns, where a rich primary air stream may not always be present. Also, the flame structures produced by such burners are not best suited to the raw mix calcination processes and functions required by rotary cement kilns. These problems become increasingly critical for present day large production cement kilns, wherein large quantities of fuel must be burned.